The Woo Foo Sisters
by YinYangYo13
Summary: There is this girl name Sara and she discovers a deep dark secret she hasn't knew in years. So her and her sister Kelly meet new friends name Yin and Yang and soon they learn woo foo. Can Sara take the secret or will she walk away from it Read plz.
1. The Introuduction

**Waz up yall! This is my third story I'm posting, actually its going to be like a movie, plus I've got some YinYangYo Own Chracters I made and they are going to be in the story. So just sit back and relax and enjoy the first chapter! Hero we go!**

**The Woo Foo Sisters**

**Chapter 1**

**By**

**YinYangYo13**

In a very tall scary mansion……..

There was a girl running from something or someone, the girl was half rabbit and half raccoon, her skin was black and gray in a pattern. She was about thirteen years old, she wore her black t-shirt with her dark blue pants as well. Her hair was black and blue in pattern as well.

The girl ran down the halls, and than made a turn but than the person jumped right in front of her. It was a female girl who was also half rabbit and half raccoon. She had red eyes, and her hands were shining with red powers.

"Its over you, ether you surrender or die." She said glowing up her red powers in her hands.

The girl gulped and said. "Please, don't hurt me, I didn't do anything wrong." She said.

"Wait, you don't have a choice, I'm going to kill you, you slut!" She said aiming her powers at the girl's face.

"AAAHHHH!" The girl screamed.

A week before that happen………

"WAKE UP SARA!" Her little sister said who is to be the name of Kelly.

"No, five more minutes." Sara said pulling the covers back over her head.

"Come on sleepy head, it's the last day of school." Kelly said.

"So, I don't care, I'm not getting up!" Sara said.

"Fine than." Kelly said.

Kelly jumped from Sara's bed and when into the bathroom and pour some water into a bucket.

"If Sara wont wake up than this water will." She said to herself.

Kelly walked over to Sara's bed and pour it all over her. She sat up quickly and said. "Kelly, that's cold!" Sara said.

"Well, its suppose to wake people up if they don't get up quickly, that's what you get." Kelly said.

"Whatever, just get out of my room so I can get ready for school." Sara said.

"Alright sis." Kelly said walking out of her room.

Sara sighs heavily. "I wish I never had a little sister." She said sternly to herself.

To be Continued…….

**Okay, that was just the introduction of part 1, don't worry chapter 2 will be extremely long I promise. But anyways hope you like the first part so far bye!**


	2. Summer Time!

**Okay, get ready for part 2 of "The Woo Foo Sisters" Enjoy it. Trust me this chapter will be long.**

**The Woo Foo Sisters**

**Chapter 2**

**By**

**YinYangYo13**

After Sara had taking a shower, and put on her clothes she ran down the stairs finding her sister Kelly and her mother Mrs. Carey, her father was already at work.

"Good morning everyone." Sara said as she got a glass of orange juice.

"Morning, sugar plum." Mrs. Carey said.

"Mom, please stop calling me sugar plum, I'm thirteen years old, I'm not a baby anymore." Sara said.

"But you look like a sugar plum to me." Kelly said.

"KELLY!" Sara yelled as she spit out her orange juice.

"What, I may be ten years old, but I can call my sister anything I want tee hee!" Kelly said.

"Whatever, we better hurry and catch the bus." Sara said as she put the glass down and scurried out the door.

Kelly sighs. "I'd better catch up to my sister if I'm going to catch the bus." Kelly said.

"Okay, have a good day, sweetie pie." Mrs. Carey as she kissed her daughter on the forehead.

"Mom, I'm not your sweetie pie." Kelly said.

"Sorry, sorry, now run along and catch up with your sister." She said.

"Okay mom, see ya after school." Kelly said walking out the door.

"SARA, WAIT FOR ME!" Kelly shouted as she was panting also while trying to catch up.

"Come on Kelly or you're going to miss the bus." Sara said.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming." Kelly said still panting.

By the time Kelly finally catch up with her sister the school bus arrived in front of them.

"You first Kelly." Said Sara stepping aside.

"Okay, thanks." Kelly said as she jumped inside the bus followed by Sara.

"Kelly, come sit by me!" A girl name Vanessa said sitting beside the window.

"Okay." Kelly said running over to her and sitting down as well.

"So, how have you been today?" Kelly asked.

"Good, I'm just happy today is the last day of school!" Vanessa said.

"Me, too!" Said Kelly.

Meanwhile…..

Sara walked down farther and found an empty sit in the back and sat down by herself.

Than suddenly a teenage girl appeared in Sara's face saying.

"What's the matter, got nobody to sit by you, aw how sad, ha! Too bad, you moron." A girl named Karen said.

"You know what Karen, you are the meanest girl I've ever met, you have been mean to me since kindergarten." Sara said.

"Yeah, well, whatever I don't care, I love making fun of you, you slut!" Karen said.

"YOU'RE THE SLUT!" Sara yelled back. Than Karen slapped Sara in the face.

"Owe, that hurts." Sara said as she felt the red mark on her gray face.

"You better be careful what you say cuz I will beat the mess out of you, you slut!" Karen said as she turned back around.

The red mark sting really bad to Sara, she tried not to cry in front of everybody around her, she tried to hold it back in.

By the time the school bus stopped everyone got up and got off and ran inside the building to go to class.

Sara was the last one to leave the bus, as she went inside she headed straight for the bathroom.

"Man, why didn't I slap her back, what's wrong with me!?" Sara thought to herself.

She got a paper towel and wet it a little and put it on her red mark on her face. "Owe." She said as she gently placed it on her cheek.

"I swear when I see Karen, I'm gonna knock her out unconsciously." Sara said to herself.

As she was about to go to class she bumped into Karen again, making all her books fall to the ground.

"You moron, you made my book fall, pick them up NOW!" Karen said furiously.

"NO!" Sara said.

"Listen to me, you slut I'm asking you nicely to pick up my books please." Karen said.

"NO!" Sara said.

Karen growls. "FINE THAN!" Karen said as she was about to attack Sara there was a blue leviatation around her.

"Huh?" Karen said confused. As she turn around there was another teenage girl behind her.

"Don't you dare hurt her, you slut!" The girl said.

Karen charged at the girl but she put foo field on herself and Karen bounced all the way back to the outside.

"Here, let me help you. She said as she pulled Sara up.

The girl was pink with sapphire eyes, she also wore her dojo shirt with a gray belt on it. And her purple bow as well.

"Huh, thanks." Sara said.

"Hum, who are you?" She asked.

"Oh, my name is Yin and I'm a woo foo warrior and so is my twin brother Yang." Yin replied.

"My name is Sara, and I've a little sister Kelly, and what's woo foo?" Sara asked.

"Well, woo foo is used for might & magic, its extremely powerful." Yin replied.

"Cool, so who taught you woo foo?" She asked.

"Wow, you are asking all this questions." Yin said.

"Oops, sorry." Sara said.

"Its okay, but I'll answer your question, Yang and I have a master named Master Yo, he's the last panda on the planet, he's very old like over a hundred." Yin replied.

"Oh, do you suppose since it's the last day of school, could Kelly and I learn woo foo?" Sara asked.

"Sure, Yang and I can teach you, our master Yo is too lazy to do anything." Yin replied.

"Tee Hee!" Sara said.

"Well, we better go to class, see ya at three." Yin said.

"Okay, bye bye!" Sara said.

Meanwhile in the scary mansion…….

There was a pink rabbit working on experiment to work out her plan. The girl rabbit was about twenty years old, she wore her black suit. Her name was Widget.

"When Yin and Yang see this, they are going to freak!" Widget said.

As she finished the final step, the experiment was completed it turn out to be half rabbit and half raccoon with red eyes, she about thirteen years old, she wore a light red t-shirt with dark black pants.

Widget was shocked at what she had created, it wasn't what she had expected.

"Oh yeah baby, I'm back!" But she paused as she saw Widget in front of her.

"Who the heck are you?" They said together.

"Huh, I'm the evil twin sister of Sara, isn't she here?" She asked.

"No, I don't even know a Sara, and what's your name?" Widget asked.

"EvilSara." She said.

"Oh, what's this about Sara being your twin?" Widget asked.

"Well, when we were born our mom realized she had twins an good one and a evil one." EvilSara replied.

"Okay, keep going." Widget said.

"When we were ten years old, I wanted to kill my twin, but she happen to have destroy me first, but not really, look I'm back, and so now I'm going to get revenge on her." EvilSara said.

"Do you happen to be a villain yourself?" She asked.

"Heck yeah, I've been a villain for so long." Widget replied.

"Really, do you suppose you could help me kill my twin?" EvilSara asked.

"Sure, I'd glad to, and destroy Yin and Yang, they are my enemies." Widget replied.

"Awesome, but we are going to need more villains though." EvilSara said.

"No problem, I'll create some more villains myself, this will take a while." Widget said.

"Oh, you should create some Martians three of them!" EvilSara said.

"Perfect, Martians will be perfect for my plan." " Huh, you mean OUR plan!"

"Right, right I meant OUR plan." Widget said.

"We will be the most powerful woo foo warriors in the world!" EvilSara said.

"I'm with you with that!" Widget said.

Meanwhile at school……

Sara was at her last class, she was in the eight grade as well.

All day long Sara stared at the clock, it was two-fifty-eight at the most.

"Sara, are you okay?" Her teacher asked.

Sara didn't respond.

"Sara….."

Sara continued to stare at the clock.

"SARA CAREY!" Her teacher finally said out loud.

"WHAT, IS SCHOOL OVER YET!?" Sara yelled-coming back to earth.

"No, it------." But the teacher was cut off by the school bell ringing meaning school was over, it was summer vacation.

"I'm thinking it is." Sara said as she got up from her chair and walked out the classroom.

"Where's Yin, she said she would met me here at three." Sara said to herself.

"I'm right here, sorry I'm late, I had a little fight with Karen again." Yin said.

"I see, but we have to wait for my sister Kelly." Sara said.

"Okay, that's fine." Yin said.

"Wait, I see her coming out her class." Sara said.

"What grade is she in?" Yin asked.

"Fifth grade." Sara replied.

"Cool!" Yin said.

"Hey Sara, and pink girl." Kelly said.

"Aw, she is so cute." Yin said.

"Huh, girlfriend, don't you ever call me CUTE, or you will get your butt kicked, you hear me." Kelly said furiously.

"Well sorry, you don't have to be so rude to me like that." Yin said under her breath.

"KISS MY-----." Sara covered Kelly's mouth. "Don't worry about her, she can be mean sometimes." Sara said.

"Yeah, so are you two ready to come with me to the dojo?" Yin said walking out the door with Sara and Kelly.

"The dojo?" Kelly asked.

"Yes, it's where Yang and I live with Master Yo." Yin replied.

"Who's Yang and Master Yo?" Kelly asked.

"Yang is my twin brother, and Master Yo is our master." Yin replied.

"But where is your brother?" Sara asked.

"Good question, I thought he came to school with me." Yin replied.

"Why don't you call him on your cell phone." Kelly said.

"Good idea." Yin said taking out her phone from her purse and dialing the number.

"Hello, this is Yang speaking, what do you WANT!?" Yang asked.

"How rude to talk to your sister like that, anyways where are you?" Yin asked.

"I'm at the mall!" Yang replied.

"The MALL! Dude, you were suppose to be at school today, why didn't you come?" Yin asked.

"Because, I hate SCHOOL!?" Yang replied.

"Well anyways, I've met two girls today and they want to learn woo foo." Yin said.

"Huh two words, Who & Cares." Yang said.

"YANG, YOU BETTER CARE, AND YOU BETTER BE AT THE DOJO IN TEN MINUTES OR ELSE!" Yin yelled.

"Whatever, you are not the boss of me, we may be twins, but I'm the oldest so lets just get that clear." Yang said.

"Yang, I'm so serious, if you come to the dojo, I'll let you watch your favorite TV show for a month!" Yin said.

"Deal, I'll see ya there." Yang said hanging up his cell phone.

Yin hanged up hers as well.

"So, what did he say?" Kelly asked.

"He'll be at the dojo in ten minutes, so lets get there first!" Yin replied as she scurried across the street.

"Wow, for such a woo foo warrior she can sure can ran really fast." Kelly said.

"By the way, what's her name?" Kelly asked-added.

"YIN!" Sara replied-yelling.

"Okay, you don't have to get an attitude with me." Kelly said.

"Sorry, shessh." Sara said as they turned a corner trying to catch up to Yin.

Meanwhile…….

While Widget was working on another experiment EvilSara walked back and forth thinking about the past that happen before she came back.

"EvilSara?" Widget asked.

"Yeah." EvilSara replied.

"Would you mind telling me about how all of this happen between you and your twin?" Widget asked.

"Sure, I'd glad to, tell you EVERYTHING!" EvilSara replied as she was flashbacking back to the past.

**Flashback from the past…….(before Kelly was even born)**

**Our mom was having twins on that day, by the time we were ready to be born. She discovered that she had a good baby and an evil baby as well. So she name the good baby Sara, and the evil baby EvilSara. **

**By the time Sara and I were four, I was really jealous of my twin she would always get everything she wanted I was always evil. So I said to myself, "I wish I never had a twin, I want my twin dead." I said to myself.**

**Two years later we were the age of six, our birthday was here and my twin got the most gifts because she was all perfect, I only got one gift from my parents, they bought me an evil charm bracelet. I adore my bracelet very much, it was black and red my favorite colors and it had a circle with a black color on it, it was a powerful bracelet, but I still wanted my twin dead so……**

**When we reach the age of ten, here's what happen…..(This was when Kelly was eight years old at that time)**

"**Mom, have you seen my bracelet anywhere?" EvilSara asked.**

"**Why no honey, where did you last put it?" Mrs. Carey asked.**

"**How am I suppose to know, I always keep it in my jewelry box, I never take it out." She replied.**

"**Well, the only thing I can say is go ask her sister." Mrs. Carey said.**

"**YES, SHE MIGHT HAVE TOOK IT, OH I SWAER WHEN I SEE HER I'M GONNA KILL HER!" EvilSara yelled furiously.**

"**Whoa, EvilSara, take it easy, just don't be too hard on her okay?" Mrs. Carey asked.**

"**Yeah, well whatever." EvilSara replied.**

**As EvilSara walked outside she couldn't believe her eyes, her twin was wearing her bracelet.**

"**SARA, UNHAND MY BRACELET IMMEDIATELY!" EvilSara yelled as she rushed over to her.**

"**Why, I like this bracelet, can I wear it for a while please?" Sara asked.**

"**NO, NOW I SAY, GIVE ME MY BRACELET IMMEDIATELY!" EvilSara yelled furiously.**

"**Nope!" Sara said. And she ran off with it.**

"**SARA, NOW YOU REALLY DONE IT!" EvilSara yelled as she ran after her.**

**As they came behind the backyard Sara hid behind the bushes, EvilSara look everywhere for her twin until, she spotted her.**

"**HA!" EvilSara said as she tried to grab her bracelet, but her twin held on it really tight.**

"**GIVE IT!"**

"**NO!"**

"**SLUT!"**

"**RED EYE GIRL!"**

"**UGLY!"**

"**MEANY, WHOA!" Sara had accidentally pressed the black button as swirl of black powers coming out of it.**

"**AAHHH!" **

**The swirl of black powers headed straight for EvilSara and it carried her up in the air and she was destroyed forever.**

"**Oh my god, what have I done?" Sara asked herself.**

**Suddenly Sara spotted her twin's red bow on the floor.**

"**Oh no, no, she can't be gone." Sara said.**

"**Sara, where's your twin?" Mrs. Carey asked.**

"**Oh mom, she has been destroyed by this evil bracelet you and daddy gave her for her birthday." Sara replied.**

"**But how?" Mrs. Carey asked.**

"**Well, I wouldn't give her bracelet back so we fought over it and I accidentally pressed a black button destroying my twin, I didn't mean to do it I swear." Sara replied.**

"**Sara, you are in BIG trouble!" Mrs. Carey said.**

"**But mom it was an accident, it wasn't on purpose." Sara said.**

"**Well you should never took her bracelet in the first place, now go to your room immediately and don't come out for the rest of day young lady." Mrs. Carey said.**

"**Yes ma'am." Sara said as she gave her mother the bracelet and went inside the house.**

"**This is all my fault." Sara said as she slammed her door.**

**Flashback ends from the past……**

By the time EvilSara finished her story she was lying on the floor having both her hands on her stomach sighing as well.

Widget just stared at her, like the story was ridiculous to her.

Finally Widget couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculous story, she was on her stomach laughing so hard and a tear came down on her face.

"That is the ridiculous story I've ever heard, you think I would believe that crap!?" Widget asked as she was laughing.

"YOU ARE SUCH A SULT, THAT WAS A TRUE STORY, YOU MORON!" EvilSara yelled furiously.

"Please, I would never believe that, not in a million years!" Widget said wiping a tear from her eye.

EvilSara's face was turning red, she was furious that Widget didn't believe her.

EvilSara rush over to Widget and used levitation on her it was the color red. She took Widget and slammed her up and down on the wall and floor. Than, she threw her out the levitation crashing her into the wall which hurt a lot.

"Are you gonna believe me NOW!?" EvilSara asked.

"Y-Y-Yeah, sure, I guess." Widget replied sweating.

"Good!" EvilSara said as she bought down her magic.

"So, are you done with the experiment yet?" She asked.

"No, but it will be completed by tomorrow." Widget replied.

"It better be, cause I'm so ready to get revenge on my twin." EvilSara said.

"And I want revenge on Yin and Yang!" Widget said.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" They both laugh in a evil way together.

Meanwhile at the dojo……

Yin, Sara & Kelly had arrived at the dojo before Yang did.

All three of them were panting really hard after such a long run.

"You know what Yin, you don't have to teach us right away." Sara said.

"No." Yin said.

"I mean you can teach us later, right now lets just relax and go to the beach!" Sara said.

"Yeah, I want to go to the beach too!" Kelly said.

"Sure, I suppose we can do that." Yin said walking into the dojo followed by Sara & Kelly.

"I'M HOME MASTER YO!" Yin yelled.

Master Yo came out from the kitchen with a pretzel in his hand.

"Yin, where is your brother and who are these two girls?" Master Yo asked.

"Well, my brother didn't come to school, but he'll be here in a minute, and these are my new friends Sara and Kelly." Yin replied.

"Hi, you must be the Master who taught Yin and Yang." Kelly said shaking his other hand.

"Ah yes, I did, they are level one woo foo warriors." Master Yo said.

"Cool!" Kelly said.

"Where in the world is Yang, I told him to be here in ten minutes." Yin said tapping her foot.

"Be patient Yin, he'll be here." Sara said.

"Well, I'll be in my room, you two coming?" Yin asked.

"Sure!" Kelly replied following behind her.

"Yeah, sure." Sara replied following behind.

In Yin's room.

Sara & Kelly sat on her bed while Yin put her book-bag away and her purse on her desk.

"I like your bedroom Yin." Kelly said.

"Thanks." Yin said as she pulled out her white suitcase with some gold on it. She placed it on her bed and started packing her stuff.

"So Yin, how old are you?" Kelly asked.

"I'm thirteen." She replied as she put her clothes in her suitcase.

"Oh, I'm ten years old." Kelly said.

"Cool!" Yin said as she put her make up & Jewelry in it and than she zipped up her suitcase and placed it back on the floor.

"Come on, I'll get Mast----but Yin was cut off by Sara saying.

"But Yin Kelly and I have to go pack our stuff too." Sara said.

"Oops sorry, I just got so excited that's all." Yin said.

"Tee Hee!" Sara said.

"MASTER YO!" Yin shouted. But than she paused when she saw Yang walked through the dojo. "YANG, YOU ARE LATE!" Yin yelled-angrily.

"Well sorry, I don't know when ten minutes is up." Yang said.

"Oh yeah that's right, you are very bad at math." Yin said.

"Whatever, why do you have your suitcase packed?" Yang asked.

"Because Sara & Kelly and I are going to the beach, do you want to come along with us?" Yin asked.

"I don't see why not, I'll go pack right away." Yang said as he went into his bedroom.

"Don't mind him, he's so stupid when it comes to math." Yin said.

"Oh, I see and he's thirteen, oh my god, he's so DUMB!" Sara said.

Kelly just stared with dreamy eyes. "Kelly, what do you think?" Yin asked.

"He's so cute!" Kelly replied.

"What!?" Yin asked.

"I said Yang is so cute." Kelly replied.

"You think my brother is cute, oh my god!" Yin said.

"What!?" Kelly asked.

"You can't like Yang, because he only has one crush in his life and that's Lena, she's my best friend." Yin replied.

"Lena? That's a weird name, what does she look like?" Kelly asked.

"Wait, before you answer that question, Kelly you are TEN years old, Yang is THIRTEEN years old only three years old than YOU, you need to like someone else your own age." Sara replied.

"But, I don't care about the age, he's cute and I love him very much." Kelly said.

"I don't care, you are not going out with him, and that's final!" Sara said.

"I wish Yin was my sister, she would tell me I can have Yang." Kelly said walking up to her.

"I might, it depends, but if you like him I mean whatever, I could talk to him for you if you want." Yin said.

"Really? You would do that, but nothing embarrassing though." Kelly said.

"Oh no, trust me, I know exactly what to do, after all he's my brother." Yin said.

"Oh thank you Yin, thank you!" Kelly said hugging her tightly.

"Chocking."

"Sorry, sorry." Kelly said.

Ten minutes later Yang came out of his room with his sunglasses on. He was still wearing his dojo shirt, and he carried his suitcase.

"I'm ready to go to the beach!" Yang said.

Kelly continued to stare at him, she started to droll from her mouth, and eyes had a heart on each side.

"Huh, why is she staring at me like that?" Yang asked his sister.

"Yang, I need to talk to you about that." Yin said pulling him into another room.

"What is it?" Yang asked.

"You know that girl who keeps staring at you, well her name is Kelly and she has a huge crush on you, she thinks you're cute." Yin replied.

"Really?" Yang asked.

"Yes, you idiot, do you like her back?" Yin asked.

"I don't know, I don't know her, how can I like someone that I don't even know." Yang replied.

"But you can get to know her, by the way she's only ten years old." Yin said.

"TEN!" He yelled.

"Oh my god!" He added.

"I know it is a shock, but at least be nice to her." Yin said.

"Okay, I'll try, but she is not my age." Yang said.

"So, it doesn't matter how old she is and anyway she's your type than Lena is." Yin said.

"Huh, the only girlfriend I have is Lena!" Yang said.

"I don't care if Lena is your WIFE!, You better be nice to Kelly, you hear me?" Yin asked-furiously.

"Aw, pellets, Okay fine shessh." Yang said.

"Good, now lets go to the beach with Sara and Kelly!" Yin said as she took her brother's hand and scurried out the room.

"So, does Yang love me?" Kelly asked.

"Well, he told me that he doesn't know, cause he doesn't know you that well." Yin said.

"But he can get to know me much better, than he'll love me for sure." Kelly said blushing at Yang.

"Yeah, I don't think so." Yang said.

"Anyways, Master Yo, will you take us to the beach, but first could you stop at Sara and Kelly's house?" Yin asked.

"Sure, I'd be glad to." Master Yo replied.

"Awesomeness." Yin said.

Later in the car……

Yin, Sara & Kelly sat in the back, and Master Yo and Yang sat in the front.

About ten minutes later Master Yo pulled in front of Sara and Kelly's house.

"We will be right back!" Sara said getting out the car followed by her sister Kelly.

When arrived inside the house there was nobody inside, so Sara wrote a note to her mother saying she was going on vacation for the summer.

"Go pack your stuff Kelly." Sara said as she placed the note on the counter.

"Okay Sara." Kelly said running to her bedroom.

"Oh well, I better go pack myself." Sara said doing just that.

Ten Minutes later. Sara and Kelly finished packing their things and left the house and put their suitcases in the car. And hope in themselves.

"We're ready Master Yo." Kelly said.

"Ready, lets hit the road!" Master Yo said up front. And they zoomed off to the beach.

Along the drive, Sara was staring out the window. Kelly was listening to her Mp3 player. And Yin was reading her book.

While Yang was sleeping in the car, he was drooling all over the sit. Master Yo was still driving while he also ate his pretzel as well.

"Are we there yet?" Kelly asked.

"No." Master Yo replied.

"Yes?"

"No!" He repeated.

"Yay, we are here!" She said.

"NO KELLY, WE ARE NOT!" Master Yo yelled.

"Get out the car, yay, I can't wait to touch the beach water." Kelly said.

"KELLY, I SAID WE----but Master Yo was cut off by the earphones in Kelly's ear.

"Yin, would you do me a favor and take off the earplugs in Kelly's ear." Master Yo said.

"Sure thing Master Yo." Yin said doing just that, Kelly was still dancing but than she stopped when Master Yo glared at her.

"So, when are we going to get out, you did say get out the car right?" Kelly asked.

"No, I said, we are not there yet." He said impatiently.

"Oh, my bad, I couldn't hear over my music." Kelly said.

"Uh, whatever, just sit back and be quiet!" Master Yo said impatiently.

"Fine than, old guy." Kelly said.

"I heard that!" Master Yo said.

"Tee Hee!" Kelly said.

Sara slapped her sister's hand and said. "Kelly, what have I told you about being rude to people?" Sara asked.

"But, he gets on my nerves." Kelly said.

"Kelly, I know you better watch your mouth." Sara said.

"Whatever." Kelly said.

"Alright kids, we are NOW here at the beach!" Master Yo said stopping the car.

"What!?" Yang asked sitting up from his seat.

"We are here at the beach." Sara replied.

"Awesome, I'm going to go for a swim." Yang said.

"Oh, me too!" Kelly said.

Yang sighs heavily. "Fine than, I don't care." Yang said.

Tens minutes later, Sara had on her bathing suit, she wore her white bathing suit with sky blue hearts on it.

Kelly wore her green bathing suit with light pink stripes on it.

Yin wore a two piece, it was the color purple with white flowers on it and her purple skirt as well.

Yang wore his blue boxers with white stripes. He still wore his sunglasses.

And Master Yo went to get some more pretzels with some pie and a large drink of sprite.

"I'm going in the water." Kelly said running to the water and than jumping into it.

She started to float on her back, but than sat back up and said.

"Yangy, come in and join me baby." Kelly said.

Yang blushed and said. "Did she just call me Yangy?" He asked Yin.

"You know Yangy sounds so cute, and I think she does like you, go on and join her." Yin replied pushing him into the water.

Kelly swam up to him, and she put her arms around him.

"Kelly, get off of me!" Yang said pushing her off.

"But I want to be with you, the whole time, please baby." Kelly begged.

"I'M NOT YOUR BABY!" Yang yelled.

"But Yangy I love you so much." Kelly said.

"AND I AM NOT YOUR YANGY!" Yang also yelled.

"But don't you think I'm beautiful?" Kelly asked.

"You know what, I can't take this anymore, I'm leaving to go in the hot tub." Yang replied swimming to the shore, but Kelly followed him anyway.

"Why are you following me?" Yang asked.

"Because I love you, and I want you to be my boyfriend." Kelly replied.

"Listen to me, I don't like you, you are too young for me anyways." Yang said.

"But I can make you like me." Kelly said as she was still following him to the hot tub.

"I don't think so, now stop following me!" Yang said.

"Please, I want to be with you this whole vacation." Kelly said running up to him & hugged him.

Yang blushed even more but than he pushed her off of him and continued to walk.

"Yangy, wait for me." Kelly said as she was trying to catch up with him.

Meanwhile…..

Yin was relaxing in her chair with her sunglass on. And Sara was in the water floating.

But without warning Sara started to drown, she was in a deep spot that she couldn't swim in.

Sara tried to swim back up, but it was no use she couldn't swim in the deep part.

"HELP ME!" Sara shouted but Yin was too far away to hear.

Than Sara went down the water with her eyes closed, but before she could go down any farther. Someone had grabbed her by the waist and swam back to shore.

The person pressed its mouth against hers to bring her back to life.

Sara started to wake up, at first her eyes were blurry but than she saw what it appeared to be a boy who seem to be half rabbit and half raccoon. He was about fourteen years old. He had green eyes. His fur was grey and black as well. Finally he wore his red boxers with white stripes on it.

Sara quickly sat up and said. "Who the heck are you?" Sara asked-shocked.

"My name is Zack." He replied.

"Did you just save me?" Sara asked.

"Yes, I saw you drowning so I swam out and rescued you." Zack replied.

"Oh, well thanks." Sara said standing up and walking away but than Zack grabbed her hand and said. "So, are you here by yourself?" Zack asked.

"No, actually I'm here my sister and my two friends and their Master." Sara replied. Sara started to blush as she felt Zack's hand.

"Oh, I forgot to ask what is your name?" He asked.

"My name is Sara." She replied.

"Pretty name." Zack said.

"Thank you." Sara said.

"So, you want to hang out with me?" Zack asked as he was still holding her hand.

"Sure, I'd like that Zack." Sara replied.

"Great, lets go surfing." Zack said.

"Huh, I don't know how to surf." Sara said.

"That's okay, you can ride on it with me." He said.

"Okay, but am I going to fall off?" Sara asked.

"No, you're not, just hang on to me." Zack replied.

"Okay than." Sara said as she still held hands with Zack and ran off with him.

Meanwhile at the hot tub……

Yang was in the hot tub relaxing by himself until Kelly came jumped in making the water splash over Yang which made him angry.

"KELLY!" Yang yelled.

"Sorry about that." Kelly said leaning closer to him.

"Don't you have other things to do than to be with me?" Yang asked.

"Nope, nothing, but hang out with you baby." Kelly replied as she got even closer.

"If you come anymore closer to me, I swear----but Yang paused when he saw Kelly staring at him with her cute eyes.

Yang sighs. "Never mind, but whatever you do, don't you kiss me." Yang said.

"Okay." Kelly said as she lied on his chest.

And Yang even put his hands on her back and rubbed it back and forth. "This is so romantic." Kelly said.

"And just to let you know, this is NOT a date, I'm just being nice to you." Yang said.

"Whatever you say baby." Kelly said.

"If you call me baby one more time, I'm gonna---but Yang paused again when Kelly looked up at him and smiled.

"Aw, pellets, never mind." Yang said.

Meanwhile Yin was by herself, she finished reading her book and took out her boom box. And switch from number to number until she found the perfect one.

The song was called "Danity Kane Ride For You". Yin put her hands in the air and swing her hips back and forth. She did it the whole time until the music stopped. "Phew, that was fun, I want to listen it again." Yin said as she restarted the music again.

And she continued to get her groove on.

**Lately, I've been tryna fight whatever's pulling us under**

**it's got a hold and really making me wonder**

**what it takes to get through**

**I gotta stick with you, my baby**

**Baby tell me…**

**Maybe I'm foolishly overreacting**

**But being without you I can't imagine**

**It's just to close to the heart**

**And I won't stand it if were broken apart**

**Do you hear me?**

**Baby ya gotta believe in the things that make you & me win together,**

**Don't you throw in the towel**

**I'm keeping my promise to you I got ya back now,**

**When the chips are down**

**It seems like it's so hard for you to move ahead**

**Just know that I am by your side**

**There aint no ifs, buts, or maybes,**

**I'm gonna stay down and ride for you baby**

**We've been cutting it close with the backwards & forwards**

**It's rocking the boat; we gotta get control of this**

**Let's take it back to three years ago**

**When you said that we could make it through whatever, ever**

**And to me it sounded like you meant forever, ever**

**Leaving was not an option, baby, never, never**

**Now don't you believe in a love that's worth a fight**

**In you is everything that I'm missing**

**So give us a chance**

**Don't you dare tell me we gotta let it go…**

**We been on top for too long just to let it go under**

**I don't wanna hear that**

**I just can't hear that**

**and know**

**wherever you wanna take me**

**I'll go**

**I been with you for too long to start over with another**

**I know that you hear me**

**Just tell me you hear me**

After the music had stopped Yin was on the sand panting. "Phew, what a day." Yin said.

"I think I'll go and take a little nap." Yin said getting up from the sand and lying down on her chair and took a nap.

Meanwhile at the mansion……

"Widget, are you finished with the experiment yet?" EvilSara asked.

"No, I told you, I'll be done tomorrow, now go do something." Widget replied.

"Whatever." EvilSara said as she walked away.

Widget sighs heavily. And she continued on her experiment for tomorrow.

To be Continued…..

**Okay, that was chapter 2, I hope you are enjoying my movie so far. This is so awesome Kelly having a crush on Yang, that is just so cute. I think they would go right as a couple what do you think. KellyxYang, I already drew Kelly on Deviantart you can check it out if you wish. And it gets even better when Sara meets a guy named Zack, I totally think they are a cute couple SaraxZack now that's cute. Anyways in chapter 3 you will see Marvin the Martian/CommanderX-2, Lilly & my own Martian I created her name is Rachel the Martian. All three of them will be the villains just to say anyways glad you enjoy it be ready for chapter 3 see ya!**


	3. Just hanging out!

**I hope you are enjoying my move so far. Like I said Marvin the Martian/CommanderX-2, Lilly & Rachel(my own Martian I created) , will be in this chapter. they will not remain villains for long in my chapters. **

**And this is the scary part EvilSara wants to kill her twin which isn't right at all. Anyways hope you like my couples I made up. KellyxYang(But Yang still doesn't like her, but he will) and SaraxZack they just met on the beach and already they're already a perfect couple tee hee! Anyways enjoy chapter 3.**

**The Woo Foo Sisters**

**Chapter 3**

**By**

**YinYangYo13**

In the mansion…..

Widget had completed the experiment over night. And lucky it did turn out okay.

"Okay, EvilSara, ready to see three Martians?" Widget asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready, now hurry up!" EvilSara replied impatiently.

Widget took her remote and press the button and three Martians came out the machine.

The first Martian was a male, he had no mouth or no nose ether. He wore his helmet and his skirt and sneakers as well.

The second Martian was a female, she had no mouth or no nose as well. Her hair was in a pony tail, she wore her blue t-shirt with dark black pants.

The third Martian was also a female, she had no mouth or no nose of course. Her hair was also in a pony tail, she wore her pink t-shirt with dark pink pants.

"Perfect!" EvilSara said evilly.

"I know, I'm very smart aren't I." Widget said.

"What are their names?" EvilSara asked.

"Hum, well this male Martian could be called, Marvin the Martian/CommanderX-2." Widget replied.

"Cool name, what about this one?" EvilSara asked.

"Huh………I know, Lilly!" Widget replied.

"Awesomeness, and the last one?" EvilSara asked.

"Oh, I've got a good one, Rachel the Martian." Widget replied.

"I love this names, so now what?" She asked.

"Now we get revenge on your twin and Yin and Yang!" Widget replied.

"Right, but I think I want the Martians to kidnap my twin first!" EvilSara said.

"But what about Yin and Yang?" Widget asked.

"Don't worry about them yet, I want my twin dead first!" She replied.

"Okay, okay, you win." Widget said throwing her arms in the air.

"MARTIANS!" EvilSara shouted. And all three of them race over to her quick as a pie.

"Yes boss, what do you need?" X-2 asked.

"I need you three to kidnap my twin sister Sara." EvilSara replied.

"Okay, as you wish, where is she?" X-2 asked.

"Well, it seems that she is at the beach with her friends and her other sister." EvilSara replied.

"No problem, we will bring her back here right now." Lilly said.

"Good, now GO!" EvilSara said.

"Yes ma'am." They all said together running off.

Meanwhile at the beach…….

Sara and Zack went surfing on the beach. "Huh Zack, do you think this is such a good idea?" Sara asked as she was on his back.

"I'm totally sure about this, just hang on to me the whole time." Zack replied.

"Okay than." Sara said.

Sara gulped as she was up the air with the water under the surf board. "AAAAHHHH!" Sara screamed while closing her eyes.

Than without warning they came to the shore and landed on the sand.

"Wow, that was fun!" Zack said as he stood up from the sand.

Sara was still on the ground, she was shaking, she had never been on a ride like that in her whole life.

"Sara, are you okay?" Zack asked as he went over to her.

"Never better." Sara said as she was still shaking.

"Okay than, here, let me give you a hand." Zack said pulling her up from the ground.

"Huh, thanks." Sara said. "No problem!" He said.

"Right, anyways I'm about to go and relax where Yin is." Sara said as she walked away but Zack grabbed her hand and said.

"Hum, can I come with you?" Zack asked.

"Huh, sure I guess." Sara replied as she blushed a little.

"Awesome." He said.

Meanwhile…..

Yin was sitting in her chair with her sunglasses on, she was reading her book.

"Hi Yin." Sara said as she came up from the hill with Zack.

"Oh, Hi there Sara, who's your friend?" Yin asked as she put her book down.

"Yin, this is Zack." Sara replied.

"Cool, so what are you two up to?" Yin asked.

"I'm just here to relax for a while." Sara said as put her blue towel down.

"Me, too!" Zack said as he put his towel down as well.

"I see, well I'm gonna to collect some seashells I'll see ya later." Yin said as carried her bucket with her.

Sara went inside her suitcase and pulled out her white short skirt with her sunglass as well. She put on her white skirt and also put her on sunglass to protect her eyes from the sun.

"Sara, come relax with me." Zack said as he tap her towel.

"I'm coming." Sara said as went over and kneeled down & lied down on her towel.

"This is the life!" Zack said.

"Yeah, it sure is." Sara said.

Meanwhile……

"YANGY, WILL YOU TEACH ME WOO FOO!" Kelly yelled as she was on the other side of the pool.

"Not now Kelly." Yang said.

"PLEASE!" Kelly yelled as she swam across to him.

"No!"

"Pretty please." As she got closer.

"NOOO!"

"Pretty please with a cherry on top." Kelly said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Kelly, get off of me NOW!" Yang said as he pushed her off.

"Don't make me do this to you." Kelly said as she was about to put her hands on his face.

"You better not!" Yang said.

"Than, start teaching me woo foo!" Kelly said.

"I told you, not right now!" Yang said.

"Fine than, you leave me with no other choice." Kelly said as she quickly grabbed his face and pressed her lips against his.

Yang's eyes went wide, his pupils shrank really tiny. Kelly closed her eyes. Than about five seconds later they broke apart.

"Now, are you gonna teach me now?" Kelly asked, but their was no answer.

"Helloo!" Kelly said waving her hand in front of him.

Finally Yang snapped back to reality and stared at Kelly.

"Huh Yang, are you okay there dude?" Kelly asked.

"D-D-D-D-D-D-Did Y-Y-Y-Y-You j-j-j-j-j-just k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k." But Yang couldn't get the word out.

"Did I just kiss you, is that what you are trying to say to me?" Kelly asked.

Yang nod his head as a yes. "Yup, I did, and boy it was awesomeness!" Kelly replied.

"Kelly, come here for a second." Yang said.

Kelly swam up to him looking at him nervously. "Y-Y-Yes." Kelly said.

Yang smiled at her and grabbed her waist and pressed his lips against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

Than without warning Lena came in the water and was shocked at what she was seeing.

"YANG, HOW COULD YOU!?!?" Lena asked-yelled.

Yang quickly stop kissing Kelly and gave her a innocent look.

"Lena, its not what it looks like." Yang said.

"I trusted you and you cheat on me with a another girl, oh my god, I'm outta here!" Lena said swimming off but Yang grabbed her hand and said.

"Lena, I wasn't really kissing her, I was just…….." Yang paused.

"I don't care, we are over! Don't talked to me anymore or come near me." Lena said as she was trying to get free of Yang's hand.

"No Lena, please don't leave me, I love you very much!" Yang said as he wrapped his arms around her, but she pushed him off.

"Don't touch me!" Lena said.

"But she kissed me first!" Yang said.

"Whatever, I know it's a lie, now let go of my hand jerk!" Lena said.

Yang sighs and let Lena's hand go. " I never want to see you again!" Lena said as she left the pool.

"My life with Lena is ruined." Yang said.

"She seems so harsh, what's she like?" Kelly asked.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Yang yelled.

"ME, HOW IS THIS MY FAULT, I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW WHAT SHE LOOK LIKE!" Kelly yelled.

"SO, YOU SHOULD HAVE NEVER HAD KISS ME!" Yang yelled.

"ITS BECAUSE I LOVE YOU TOO!" Kelly yelled.

"HOW ABOUT THIS, STAY AWAY FROM ME AND DON'T FOLLOW ME, I'M SO SERIOUS THIS TIME!" Yang yelled as left the pool as well.

"Yang wait!" Kelly said but Yang was already gone.

Kelly sighs. "My life with Yang is ruined forever, now I'll never get a boyfriend." Kelly said.

Kelly swam to the stairs and started to sing.

**Raindrops, fall from, everywhere**

**I reach out, for you, but your not there**

**So i stood, waiting, in the dark**

**With your picture, in my hands**

**Story of a broken heart**

**Stay with me**

**Don't let me go**

**Cause I cant be without You**

**Just stay with me**

**And hold me close**

**Because I've built my world around you**

**And I dont wanna know what its like without you**

**So stay with me**

**Just stay with me**

**I'm trying and hoping, for the day**

**when my touch is enough**

**to take the pain away**

**Cause ive searched for so long**

**the answer is clear**

**We'll be okay if we don't let it dissappear**

**Stay with me**

**Don't let me go**

**Cause I cant be without You**

**Just stay with me**

**And hold me close**

**Because I've built my world around you**

**And I dont wanna know what its like without you**

**So stay with me**

**Just stay with me**

**I've searched my heart over**

**So many many times**

**No you and I is like no stars to light the sky at night**

**Our picture hangs up to**

**remind me of the days**

**You promised me we'd always be**

**and never go away**

**thats why i need you to stay**

**Stay with me**

**Don't let me go**

**Cause I cant be without You**

**Just stay with me**

**And hold me close**

**Because I've built my world around you**

**And I dont wanna know what its like without you**

**So stay with me**

**Just stay with me**

**oooo.. oh**

**don't leave**

**so I stay waiting in the dark...**

Kelly sighs. And she gets out of the pool and went under the tree and wrapped her hands around her legs.

Suddenly Kelly heard a soft voice that sound familiar. "Kelly."

"Who's there?" Kelly asked herself. "Kelly, its me." The voice referred as Yang.

"Oh, hi." Kelly said as she turned away from him. Yang sat beside Kelly under the tree.

"Kelly.." Yang started.

"What?" Kelly asked with her head still turned away.

"Kelly, I'm sorry for yelling at you." Yang replied.

Finally Kelly faced Yang and said. "Really?" Kelly said in a soft voice.

"Yes." Yang said.

"I see, well I better go, I don't want to see you ether." Kelly said standing up and walking away, but Yang grabbed her hand and said. "Kelly, please don't leave me, I didn't mean to say that to you." Yang said.

"Yes you did, I saw it in your eyes." Kelly said.

"No, it just that I was really angry that's all." Yang said.

"Honest?" Kelly asked.

"Honest." Yang replied smiling at her.

"Thanks, I feel a little bit better now." Kelly said smiling at him as well. "So, wanna say I teach you some woo foo now?" Yang asked.

"Really? Awesome!" Kelly replied hugging him tightly.

"Chocking."

"Sorry."

Meanwhile…..

Sara and Zack were relaxing in the sun when Sara heard a baby cry. "Huh?" Sara said as she sat up which woke Zack up.

"What is it Sara?" Zack asked.

"I think I heard a baby cry, I'll be right back." Sara said getting up from her spot.

"Okay, be careful." Zack said.

"I will." Sara said walking away.

Sara walked in a forest and the baby cry was getting louder, she came upon a rock and looked over it and it appeared to be a raccoon baby. The raccoon baby wore a pink suit that was used for babies, her fur was black and gray, she was about one years old.

"Aw, where did you come from little one?" Sara asked.

The baby just shacked, because she was very cold. Sara pulled out a blanket and picked up the baby and wrapped it around her.

"Do you have a family?" Sara asked, but the baby just feel asleep in her blanket. Sara giggled as look at the baby sound asleep.

As Sara walked in the forest she heard a growling noise. Sara gulped and continued to walk but the large animal jumped in front of her. It appeared to be a wolf in front of her with the baby still in her arms.

The wolf was white with black stripes on her face only, she had red eyes. The rest of her body was just plan white. The wolf has sharp claws as well.

Sara gulped. The wolf spooked and said. "Why are you here in my forest?" She asked.

"Well, I heard a baby cry and I found her and I was about to take her out the forest." Sara replied. "Whatever, I'm not up for a excuses." She said as her sharp claws grew even sharper than before. "Its not a lie." Sara said. "I don't care." She said.

The wolf started to charge at her and Sara took off running with the baby in her arms. "Come back here!" The wolf said running even faster.

"AAAAHHHH!" Sara yelled through out the forest. Sara made a turn a hid behind a large tree. "Ssh, don't cry sweetie." Sara said quietly.

Sara picked up a stick in her other hand just in case the wolf found her. Suddenly she heard the wolf coming, she tried to stay quiet as possible.

"Little girl." The wolf said as she walked past many of trees. "Come out wherever you are!" She said.

Finally the wolf peeked at the last tree and she was hit by the stick that Sara was holding and she took off running. "Is that the best you can do!" She said running after her.

But than Sara came to a dead end, she had no other place to go.

"Ha, now I got you now!" The wolf said as her claws got even sharper.

"Please don't hurt me or the baby, I'll leave the forest immediately." Sara said.

"Its to late, once you come in my forest you will get killed." She said.

"So, any last words?" The wolf asked.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Sara yelled.

"There is nobody here to help you missy!" The wolf said.

The wolf raised her arm and was about to hit Sara. "AAAAHHHH!" Sara yelled as she closed her eyes, but someone was behind the large wolf.

"Get away from her, you monster!" A voice said which was referred to Zack.

The wolf turned around and saw another half rabbit and half raccoon behind her. "Well, well, well, if it isn't another person inside my forest." She said.

"Sara, are you okay, did she hurt you?" Zack asked as he was trying get though, but the wolf blocked him.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Sara replied.

"Alright, now move out of my way so Sara and I can be on our way." Zack said.

"Not so fast…boy, that girl is mine now, you can't have her." The wolf said.

"I don't think so, now let Sara go and we will be on our way." Zack said.

The wolf growled and went over to Sara and grabbed her by the neck she was still holding the baby in her arm.

"LET HER GO NOW!" Zack yelled. "NO, I TOLD YOU SHE'S MINE NOW!" She yelled.

Zack picked up a large stick and hit the wolf with it causing her hands to let go of Sara and she fell to the ground.

The wolf growled and charged at Zack but he continued to beat up her with the large stick. The wolf had scars all over her body.

The wolf growled once more and said. "I'm gonna kill you!" She said charging at him.

Finally Zack pulled out a knife behind his back and charge at her as well. Zack jumped onto the wolf's back and stabbed her in the back.

"Why *chocking* you *chocking* little *chocking*." She said as she couldn't breathe anymore, than she dropped dead.

Zack jumped off the wolf and ran to Sara who was still on the ground with the baby in her arms.

"Oh my god Sara, are you hurt?" Zack asked as he kneeled down to her.

"No, I'm fine." Sara replied.

"Huh Sara, is that a raccoon baby in your arms?" Zack asked.

"Yes, I found her in the forest behind the rock." Sara replied.

"Does she have a family?" Zack asked.

"I don't think so, I suppose we could take care of her." Sara replied.

"I guess so." He said.

"I bet it would fun to take care of a real baby." Sara said.

"Probably, in the mean time lets get out of here." Zack said standing up and pulling Sara up as well.

Meanwhile…..

Widget and EvilSara watched the whole thing on a large TV screen.

"I can't believe this!" EvilSara said.

"What?" Widget asked.

"The wolf that we sent out didn't kill my twin instead someone came to help her." She replied.

"So what, you said you wanted to see her face to face before killing her." Widget said.

"Yeah, you're right." EvilSara said.

"What is taking those Martians so long to bring her back here, I'm about to call them right now!" Widget said pressing a button on the keyboard and they appeared on there.

"Commander, Lilly & Rachel, what in the world is taking you all so long to capture my twin you morons?" EvilSara asked.

"We are trying to find her boss." Rachel replied.

"And we look everywhere for her as well." X-2 said.

"But we wont give up, we'll find her." Lilly said.

"You better have her back here by tomorrow or else." She said.

"Don't worry boss, we'll find her, we as Martians don't give up." Rachel said.

"Yeah, what she said." Lilly said.

"Whatever, just get to it!" EvilSara said, and she was off the screen.

"My twin will be so surprised we she sees me again." She said.

"I can't wait to meet her." Widget said.

"I bet you are!" EvilSara said walking up to her.

Meanwhile…..

Sara and Zack & their new baby came from the forest and back to the beach.

"I wonder what her name is?" Sara asked as she put the baby on her towel.

"Maybe you could name her." Zack replied.

"Alright than, but it has to be a good name for her." Sara said kneeling down to her and holding her in her lap.

"How about, Jade, that's a pretty name for her." Sara said.

"I like that name." Zack said.

Jade stared at Sara which figured she wanted something. "ME WANT EATY!" Was Jade's reply.

"You want to eat something?" Sara asked."

Jade nodded her head as a yes. "Alright than, Zack go get Jade something to eat please." Sara said.

"Why me?"

"Because I'm tired and I want to stay here with Jade."

"Okay than."

"Thank you."

"No problem!"

Two minutes later Yin, Yang & Kelly came back to shore where Sara was.

"Hey guys!" Sara said as she stood up with Jade in her arms.

"Aw, who is this precious baby you have?" Yin asked.

"I found her in the forest and her name is Jade, I named her." Sara replied.

"Does she have a family?" Yang asked.

"I don't think so, that's why Zack and I are going to take care of her." Sara replied.

"Cool!" Yin said.

"Are you sure about that Sara?" Kelly asked.

"I'm so sure about it, I mean how hard can it be." Sara replied.

"Okay than, anyways I've learn some woo foo!" Kelly said.

"You did, let me see." Sara said.

"Alright than." Kelly said.

"Levitation!" Kelly said as she lifted up Sara and Jade the color was purple inside. "Whoa, Kelly, put us down immediately!" Sara said.

"Sure!" Kelly said as she dropped the levitation and they landed on the sand.

"Wow, cool!" Yin said.

"I'll say." Yang said.

"Totally!" Kelly said.

Jade giggled. Sara glared at her sister in the eyes.

"I'm back!" Zack shouted as he came down the hill with baby food.

"FOOD!" Jade shouted, "Yes Food." Sara said.

Sara took the tiny piece of sand witch and Jade opened her mouth and Sara put in her mouth. Jade chewed her food really fast than she said. "WANNA PLAY!" Jade shouted, "But Jade don't you want more food?" Sara asked.

"NO, WANNA PLAY!" Jade replied-shouting. "Okay than, lets all play with her." Sara said.

Sara put Jade down on the sand and she started to crawl all over.

Yin kneeled down to her and picked her up. "Who's the cute little baby." Yin said. Jade smiled and giggled at the comment.

"You are!" Yin said. Jade still giggled.

"Give me Jade, I wanna to hold her!" Kelly said taking Jade from Yin's arms.

"Hi Jade, I'm your Auntie Kelly, but you can call me Auntie." Kelly said.

"MOMMY!" Jade shouted-crying.

"Mommy?" Kelly asked.

Than jade reached out her hands to Sara. "MOMMY!" Jade shouted once more.

Kelly put Jade down and Jade crawled to Sara and wrapped her hands around her. "Mommy!" Jade said.

"Aw, That is so cute!" Yin said.

Sara picked up Jade from the ground and smiled at her. "I think she loves me." Sara said. "She does, she just called you mommy." Yin said.

"Good point, so what do we do now with Jade?" Sara asked.

Suddenly Jade starts to yawn and falls asleep in Sara's arms.

"Ssh, Jade is sleeping, I'll stay here with her, you guys go on ahead, I'll be okay by myself." Sara said sitting on her chair.

"Okay than, see ya!" Kelly said running off with Yang.

"I'm going into the hot tub!" Yin said walking away.

Sara than started to rock the baby in her arms. Suddenly Jade started to wake up, "Mommy?".

"Ssh, its okay sweetie, go back to sleep." Sara said. Jade begin to close her eyes again and by than she was sound fast asleep.

Than Sara pulled out a pillow and lied Jade on it, and she laid covers on Jade as well. Sara gave Jade a kiss on the forehead.

"She's finally asleep." Sara said, than Sara kneeled down her towel and stared at the ocean, the wind blew in her face which felt good to her.

"Oh my, my, my, that feels so good." Sara said. "You know I feel like singing." She said to herself, and so Sara pulled out a karaoke machine with a microphone in her hand she plug the microphone in the karaoke machine. "I think I'll sing first "Halo". Sara said switching from number to number until she found it.

**Remember those walls I built**

**Well baby they're tumbling down**

**And they didn't even put up a fight**

**They didn't even make a sound**

**I found a way to let you in**

**But I never really had a doubt**

**Standing in the light of your halo**

**I got my angel now**

Sara walks over to the ocean water and starts singing.

**It's like I've been awakened**

**Every rule I had you breakin'**

**It's the risk that I'm takin'**

**I ain't never gonna shut you out**

Sara puts her hand in the air and starts singing again.

**Everywhere I'm looking now**

**I'm surrounded by your embrace**

**Baby I can see your halo**

**You know you're my saving grace**

**You're everything I need and more**

**It's written all over your face**

**Baby I can feel your halo**

**Pray it won't fade away**

**I can feel your halo (halo) halo**

**I can see your halo (halo) halo**

**I can feel your halo (halo) halo**

**I can see your halo (halo) halo**

**Woah…**

Sara feels the breeze all over and close her eyes and smiles, and spins all around.

**Hit me like a ray of sun**

**Burning through my darkest night**

**You're the only one that I want**

**Think I'm addicted to your light**

**I swore I'd never fall again**

**But this don't even feel like falling**

**Gravity can't forget**

**To pull me back to the ground again**

Sara lies on the ground and lies on her back.

**It's like I've been awakened**

**Every rule I had you breakin'**

**The risk that I'm takin'**

**I'm never gonna shut you out**

**Everywhere I'm looking now**

**I'm surrounded by your embrace**

**Baby I can see your halo**

**You know you're my saving grace**

**You're everything I need and more**

**It's written all over your face**

**Baby I can feel your halo**

**Pray it won't fade away**

**I can feel your halo (halo) halo**

**I can see your halo (halo) halo**

**I can feel your halo (halo) halo**

**I can see your halo (halo) halo**

**I can feel your halo (halo) halo**

**I can see your halo (halo)**

**Halooooo ouuuu**

**Halooooo ouuuu**

**Halooooo ouuuu**

**Ouuuuu ouuuuu ouuuuu**

Sara stands up and grabs a sea shell and looks at it than throws it in her ocean.

**Everywhere I'm looking now**

**I'm surrounded by your embrace**

**Baby I can see your halo**

**You know you're my saving grace**

**You're everything I need and more**

**It's written all over your face**

**Baby I can feel your halo**

**Pray it won't fade away**

**I can feel your halo (halo) halo**

**I can see your halo (halo) halo**

**I can feel your halo (halo) halo**

**I can see your halo (halo) halo**

**I can feel your halo (halo) halo**

**I can see your halo (halo) halo**

**I can feel your halo (halo) halo**

**I can see your halo (halo) halo**

Sara gets on her knees and looks up in the sky.

Sara sighs lightly. Until she heard someone said behind her. "That was beautiful Sara." A voice came which was referred to Zack.

Sara jumped from behind and said. "Oh, oh, hum, hum, well." Sara said sweating trying to get the word out. "Thank you." Sara said blushing a lot.

"You have a beautiful voice, will you sing some more please?" Zack asked walking up to her. "Well, I don't know, I'm kinda shy, I've never sang in front of someone before." Sara said putting her microphone down.

Zack grabbed Sara's both hands which made blush a lot and sweat a little bit as well. "Its okay, you don't have to be afraid to sing, just try and do it for Jade, and for you, and……..for me." Zack said.

"Well, sure, I'll do it." Sara said picking up her microphone. While Zack sat down with Jade still fast asleep.

Sara gulped. "Okay, hum, I'm going to sing "Stay with me". She said pressing the play button, but when the music started her mouth didn't even open she missed the first verse. So she quickly pressed the off button and said. "I'm sorry, I just got a little bit nervous, Let me start over." Sara said restarting the music again than she started sing the first verse.

**Raindrops, fall from, everywhere**

**I reach out, for you, but your not there**

**So i stood, waiting, in the dark**

**With your picture, in my hands**

**Story of a broken heart**

Sara smiled lightly and started singing.

**Stay with me**

**Don't let me go**

**Cause I cant be without You**

**Just stay with me**

**And hold me close**

**Because I've built my world around you**

**And I don't wanna know what its like without you**

**So stay with me**

**Just stay with me**

Sara walked over and sat beside Zack and looked at him and sang the next verse.

**I'm trying and hoping, for the day**

**when my touch is enough**

**to take the pain away**

**Cause ive searched for so long**

**the answer is clear**

**We'll be okay if we don't let it 17isappear**

**Stay with me**

**Don't let me go**

**Cause I cant be without You**

**Just stay with me**

**And hold me close**

**Because I've built my world around you**

**And I don't wanna know what its like without you**

**So stay with me**

**Just stay with me**

Sara leaned even closer to Zack.

**I've searched my heart over**

**So many many times**

**No you and I is like no stars to light the sky at night**

**Our picture hangs up to**

**remind me of the days**

**You promised me we'd always be**

**and never go away**

**thats why i need you to stay**

**Stay with me**

**Don't let me go**

**Cause I cant be without You**

**Just stay with me**

**And hold me close**

**Because I've built my world around you**

**And I dont wanna know what its like without you**

**So stay with me**

**Just stay with me**

**oooo.. oh**

**don't leave**

**so I stay waiting in the dark...**

Sara putted her microphone down and look at Zack and said. "So, how was it?" Sara asked.

"It was lovely, you totally have a lovely voice." Zack replied leaning even closer to Sara.

"Oh, that is so sweet of you." Sara said blushing even more.

Suddenly Sara and Zack leaned in for a kiss. Sara put her arms around his neck and closed her eyes, Zack wrapped his arms around her waist. The kiss lasted for five minutes until they broke apart.

"Wow, my first kiss." Sara said as she touched her lips.

"You know, this is my first kiss as well." Zack said.

Suddenly they heard a soft voice which was referred to Jade.

"Mommy?" "Daddy?" Jade said sitting up crawling over to them.

Sara grabbed Jade and held her in her arms. "Daddy!" Jade shouted looking at Zack.

Zack gasps. "Did she just call me daddy?" He asked Sara.

"Probably, she thinks I'm her mommy and she also thinks that you are her daddy." Sara replied.

"ME LOVE DADDY!" Jade shouted jumping up and down in Sara lap.

"Okay…….

Meanwhile…..

X-2, Lilly & Rachel had arrived the beach where Sara was.

"There she is, lets get h---!" Lilly was cut off by Rachel pulling her behind the bushes with her and Marvin.

"Rachel, what are you doing?" Lilly asked.

"We can't get her yet, we must wait until night time comes when everyone is asleep." Rachel replied.

"But why?" Lilly asked.

"Because when its night time it will be so dark that Sara will not be able to see us when we capture her." X-2 replied.

"Oh, okay, so what do you we do now?" Lilly asked.

"I suppose we could----Beep! Beep!.

"Whoa, what's that!?" Rachel asked to them. "Its coming from my watch, It must be the boss." X-2 replied, opening his watch and Widget and EvilSara appeared on it.

"Commander, how is it coming along so far?" Widget asked.

"Its going well boss, we have arrived at the beach already." X-2 replied.

"Good, now you and Lilly & Rachel know what to do now, capture Sara." EvilSara said.

"Yes, we will, but we are going to wait until night time comes, than we'll capture her boss." X-2 said.

"Very well, Commander." Widget said.

"Okay, well see ya later." EvilSara said, and with that Widget and EvilSara disappeared from the watch and Marvin closed his watch.

"So, anyway until night arrives, what shall we do?" Lilly asked-again.

"Well, for now, we could pretend that we are nice Martians and go inside the ocean." Rachel replied.

"Yay!" Lilly said. "But remember we have to pretend that we are innocent, and we have no plain up our sleeve." X-2 said.

"No problem Marvin!" Lilly said.

"Now, come on!" Lilly added coming out from the bushes followed by Marvin & Rachel as well.

"Last one in is an rotton egg!" Lilly said running off but Rachel grabbed her hand again and said. "Lilly, hold on, we need to change into our bathing suits." Rachel said.

"Oh yeah!" Lilly said using her watch to transform her clothes into a bathing suit. Hers was blue with purple stripes on it.

Marvin & Rachel did the same thing as well. Marvin wore red boxers with white stripes on it & Rachel wore a pink bathing suit with green circles on it.

"Now, lets go!" Lilly said running into the ocean and she took a jump and floated on her back. "Come on in, the water feels good!" She said as she sat up.

"Right, come on Marvin." Rachel said taking his hand and running to the ocean but Marvin quickly said. "Wait, stop!" X-2 said, & Rachel sled slowly as she came to a stop by the water & said.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't want to go in the water, I don't like it." X-2 replied.

"Why not Marvin?" Rachel asked.

"Because the water looks too deep & I can't swim!" X-2 replied.

"Of course you can, I'll go in with you & I'll hold your hand the whole time." Rachel said.

"Well, okay, I'll try but first------." "Oh my gosh, those are MARTIANS!" A voice came from who was refereed to Yin who was with Yang & Kelly.

"Oh dear, here come three people coming, remember act natural." X-2 said.

"Hi there you three people." Lilly said coming out the water.

"Who are you?" Rachel asked.

"No, first of all, my question is who are heck are you so call MARTIANS!?" Yang asked, taking out his bamboo sword.

Marvin gulped. He walked up to him and replied. "My name is Marvin the Martian/CommanderX-2 at your service sir." X-2 replied, sweating as he stared at Yang's sword in his hands.

"And you two girl Martians?" Yang asked.

Lilly & Rachel both gulped. And walked up together and said.

"My name is Lilly." "And I'm Rachel."

"Hold on, I'm not quiet finished yet!" Yang said getting closer to Marvin. "Yang, take is easy there dude, maybe they are friendly." Yin said.

"I don't care, I know why these Martians are here, to destroy us & also they worked for the night master!" Yang said.

"I have no idea, what you are talking about sir." X-2 said, taking a step back.

"OF course you do, you liar, & my name is not 'sir' "Its Yang, you moron!" He said, taking a step forward.

"Fine than, Yang, now look here, Rachel & Lilly & I have nothing to do with the night master." X-2 said, taking another step backward.

Yang growled and ran after Marvin, he chased him all over the entire beach.

"Don't pay any attention to my brother, he can be kinda crazy sometimes." Yin said.

"Right, so anyways, we are innocent little Martians who don't work for anybody we swear." Rachel said.

"I believe you, Yang never believes anybody." Yin said.

"I can tell, so as we were saying who are you?" Lilly asked.

"Oh, where are my matters, my name is Yin and this is Sara's little sister Kelly." Yin said.

"Cool, so--------. "AAAAAAHHHHHH!" X-2 yelled as he kept ducking by every move from Yang's sword.

"You so called Martian, I'm gonna kill you!" Yang said as he tried to hit Marvin with his sword but he dodged it.

"STOP TRYING TO KILL ME IMMDIATELY!" X-2 yelled.

"NO, YOU AND YOUR LITTLE GIRLFRIENDS SHOULD HAVE NEVER HAD SHOWN UP AT THE BEACH!" Yang yelled.

"Stop it, That is direct order, blue boy!" X-2 said.

Finally Yang pushed Marvin to the ground and put his sword to his neck. "Look, you don't have to do this, what I'm saying is the truth!" X-2 said.

"Whatever Martian, I'm not up for excuses." Yang said, as he was about to slash Marvin's throat but there was a levitation on Yang that took him in the air.

"What the-, YIN!" Yang said inside the levitation.

"Stop it Yang, these three Martians are innocent." Yin said.

"I don't believe it!" Yang said.

"Well you better believe it NOW!" Yin said.

"Uh, fine!" He said crossing his arms.

Than Yin led down the levitation and Yang fell out and landed on the sand.

"You are lucky Martian, if Yin wasn't here I would already slash your throat and also those girl Martians." Yang said.

"And just to let you know, I'll be watching you, every second!" Yang said glaring at Marvin.

"Like I said, we are innocent Martians." X-2 said.

"Whatever Martian!"

"I have a name you know!"

"I don't care, Martian!"

"Stop calling me 'Martian' & call me by my name which is Marvin the Mar--------- "Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, your name is too long anyways." Yang said.

"Okay fine, than you can call me Commander!" X-2 said.

"I hear ya Martian!" Yang said.

"UH, THAT DOES IT, I'M GONNA---but Marvin was cut off by Rachel saying. "Marvin, remember nice Martians, don't forget, just take it easy." Rachel said.

"Oh yeah, sorry, I forgot." X-2 said.

"Anyways, if you don't call me Commander, than I'll keep calling you 'sir'." X-2 said.

"Don't you dare call me 'sir'." Yang said.

"Than don't you dare call me 'Martian'." X-2 said.

"You know what, will you two knock it off & just call each other the proper names please, it seems you two can't learn to get along." Kelly said.

"Very well, now you heard the girl, you call me Commander & I will call you Yang." X-2 said.

"Whatever!"

"In the mean time, lets dance!" Lilly said.

"Yeah, lets get some energy!" Rachel said.

"Okay, sure." Yin said.

"Awesome." Lilly said as she pulled out her boom box and switching from number to number. "This song is called 'I hate this part'.

"Oh, I love that song!" Rachel said.

"Me too!" Yin said.

"Okay, here we go!" Lilly said, pressing the play button and all of them started dancing.

**We're driving slow through the snow on 5th Avenue**

**And right now radio's all that we can hear**

**Now we ain't talk since we left, it's so over due**

**It's cold outside but between us**

**The world slows down**

**But my heart beats fast right now**

**I know this is the part**

**Where the end starts**

**I can't take it any longer**

**Thought that we were stronger**

**All we do is linger**

**Slipping through our fingers**

**I don't wanna try now**

**All that's left's goodbye to**

**Find a way that I can tell you**

**I hate this part right here**

**I hate this part right here**

**I just can't take your tears**

**I hate this part right here**

**Everyday, 7 takes of the same old scene**

**Seems we're bound by the laws of the same routine**

**Gotta talk to you now 'fore we go to sleep**

**But will we sleep once I tell you**

**The world slows down**

**But my heart beats fast right now**

**I know this is the part**

**Where the end starts**

**I can't take it any longer**

**Thought that we were stronger**

**All we do is linger**

**Slipping through our fingers**

**I don't wanna try now**

**All that's left's goodbye to**

**Find a way that I can tell you**

**I hate this part right here**

**I hate this part right here**

**I just can't take your tears**

**I hate this part right here**

**I know you'll ask me to hold on**

**And carry on like nothing's wrong**

**But there is no more time for lies**

**'Cause I see sunset in your eyes**

**I can't take it any longer**

**Thought that we were stronger**

**All we do is linger**

**Slipping through our fingers**

**I don't wanna try now**

**All that's left's goodbye to**

**Find a way that I can tell you**

**That I gotta do it,**

**I gotta do it,**

**I gotta do it**

**I hate this part**

**I gotta do it,**

**I gotta do it,**

**I gotta do it**

**I hate this part right here**

**I hate this part right here**

**I just can't take these tears**

**I hate this part right here**

"That was awesome!" Kelly said.

"Totally!" Lilly said.

"Move out of my way, I was standing here first!" X-2 said, shoving Yang aside.

"I don't think so, You saw me here first!" Yang said shoving Marvin back.

"That is a lie, now move immediately!" X-2 said shoving Yang back.

And so they continued to shove each other until they started fighting again while the girls watched.

"Boys will be boys." Rachel said.

"Yeah, you're right!" Lilly said.

To be continued…….

**How are you liking my movie so far, isn't it just cool! Now just to let you know Marvin, Lilly & Rachel are only pretending to be good little Martians until the next chapter when they capture Sara and bring her back to Widget and EvilSara.**

**But probably in the middle of one of my chapters X-2, Lilly & Rachel probably wont remain as villains for long I'm not sure yet, but be ready for chapter 4 see ya!**


	4. Sara Meets Her Twin

**I hope you are enjoying my movie so far, as you will see Sara was finally come face to face with her evil twin sister who is planning to kill her, Oh no! That's not good, What will Sara do? Will she learn woo foo without Yin and Yang's help? Or will she just surrender find out on chapter 4, hero we go!**

**The Woo Foo Sisters**

**Chapter 4**

**By**

**YinYangYo13**

At the beach, the sun was setting and everyone was getting ready for bed, they were going to sleep on the sand which was peaceful.

"Okay everyone, it time for bed!" Yin said pulling out her sleeping bag.

"I'm so tired." Sara said as she was already in her sleeping bag.

"SLEEPY TIME!" Jade shouted, sleeping in between Sara and Zack.

"Yes, sleepy time, now go asleep Jade." Zack said as he pulled the covers on Jade and fell asleep.

"Goodnight!" Yin said.

"Goodnight people!" Kelly said.

"Sweet dreams!" Sara said.

"See you all in the morning!" Yang said.

"BEDDY BYE!" Jade shouted once more & fell asleep.

"Peace!" Zack said.

Meanwhile…….

X-2, Lilly & Rachel were ready to complete their mission to capture Sara.

"Okay, its night time, everyone is asleep, lets capture Sara!" Lilly said.

"Wait, I think I have an idea that will get Sara to come over here." Rachel said.

"Really, what?" X-2 asked. "This." Rachel said whispering into their ear.

"Awesome plan Rachel!" Lilly replied.

"Don't mention it." Rachel said.

Meanwhile….

Sara was sleeping in her sleeping bag until she heard a noise. She quickly sat up and got up from her bed.

"What is that noise?" Sara asked herself.

Sara came up to the bathroom, she opened it slowly and saw nothing, she went into it and shut the door behind her.

"Silly me, thought it was a monster, how silly of me." Sara said looking in the mirror. Than suddenly the lights turned off. "What the---

Sara looked all around the bathroom and saw some big eyes in front of her. "Who are you?" Sara asked.

"I'm your worst nightmare!" The person said turning back on the lights with a needle in his hand.

"Oh my god, are you a Martian?" Sara asked.

"I am & you are coming with me." He said grabbing her arm.

"AAAHHHH, LET ME GO, YOU MARTIAN!" Sara shouted.

"You must call me by my name which is Marvin the Martian/CommanderX-2." X-2 said.

"Whatever, just let me go commander!" Sara said trying to get free from him.

Finally Marvin pulled out a needle in his hand. Sara gulped & tried to run away, but he grabbed her arm & poked it on her.

"Owe, SOMEONE HELP ME, PLE------, but Sara passed out and fell and landed in Marvin's arms.

"I got her." X-2 said to his watch. "Excellent, now come on Marvin!" Rachel said.

"Right, I'm coming." X-2 said closing his watch and dashing out the door with Sara in his arms.

"Now, lets take Sara to the boss." Rachel said.

"Right behind you." Lilly said following her & Marvin as well with Sara in his arms.

Meanwhile…….

Widget and EvilSara were waiting for X-2, Lilly & Rachel to return with Sara.

"Okay, they should be here in five, four, three, two……… CRASH! The crash came from the door it was X-2, Lilly & Rachel with Sara.

"Here you go boss." X-2 said giving Sara to her twin, but than she quickly said. "Wait, lets wait until she wakes up the next morning so she can be very surprised to see me." EvilSara said.

"Okay boss." X-2 said carrying Sara in a small room, he put her on a bed & locked the door behind.

In Sara's mind she was saying. "What is happening?" She said in her mind as she was still asleep.

Meanwhile……

The next morning, Jade was first to get up until she spotted an empty bed with nobody in it.

"Mommy?" Jade said looking under the covers, but she was not there.

"MOMMY GONE!" Jade shouted which woke everyone up.

"Who's gone?" Yin asked.

"Mommy, Mommy gone!" Jade replied.

"I wonder who took her?" Kelly said.

"Maybe someone who wants revenge on her maybe, but they are not going to get away with this, we are going to find Sara & bring her back where she belongs." Zack said standing up.

"Yay, finally we are going on a mission to bring my sister back!" Kelly said standing up as well.

"But who could the villain be?" Yin asked her brother. "Hum, maybe, Dr. Woe he always kidnaps people." Yang replied.

"True, but he has been destroyed along with Widget." Yin said.

"Who's Widget?" Kelly asked.

"Well, Widget was once a woo foo warrior, but I'm not going to go through all the details, but someone had made her jealous & now she's a villain for the rest of her life." Yin replied.

"Who made her jealous?" Kelly asked.

"I said I'm NOT going to give you names!" Yin replied.

"Well sorry, you don't have to be so rude to me." Kelly said.

"Wait! Do you suppose it could be Buggy?" Yang asked his sister.

"Nah, Buggy is good now, he's no longer a bad guy ever since you know who came into his life a long time ago." Yin replied.

"Oh yeah, well I have run out of names." Yang said.

"Me too." Yin said.

"We will just look everywhere until Sara is found." Zack said.

"Yeah, you are right, we woo foos never give up!" Yang said.

"Mommy, Mommy okay?" Jade asked. "She will be hopefully." Zack replied.

"Okay daddy!" Jade said.

Meanwhile….

Sara was still sleeping in the small bed until she started to wake up. "Morning Every------but than she paused when she realized she was in a different place.

Sara sat up and said. "Where am I?" Sara asked herself. "HELLO, IS ANYONE HERE!" Sara yelled, until someone came in the door.

"Hum sir, can you help me, I don't where I am." Sara said to the Martian.

"Oh, I will help you alright, come with me…Sara." X-2 said grabbing her arm & walking out the room.

"Where are you taking me sir?" Sara asked. "I'm taking you to the boss & my name is NOT 'sir' Its Marvin the Martian/CommanderX-2." X-2 replied.

"Whatever, I just want to get out of here!" Sara said.

Finally X-2 & Sara came into the controls room where the villains were. One of them was turned around in a large chair so the villain couldn't revel herself yet. The other was in a shadow so she couldn't been seen either.

"She is all yours boss." X-2 said stepping back where Lilly & Rachel were.

"Thank you Commander." The first villain said stepping from out the shadow who appeared to be Widget.

Sara took a step backward, but bumped behind X-2. "Don't be afraid sweetie, we are here to help you." Widget said taking a step forward.

"I don't even know you, why am I here, I want to leave now!" Sara said running off but Lilly & Rachel both grabbed her arms and bought her back to Widget. "Let me go!" Sara said trying to get free of Lilly and Rachel's grip.

"Look, we are not going to hurt you darling, just relax." Widget said.

"As soon as these two Martians let me go!" Sara said. "Sorry, Lilly & Rachel let her go." Widget said.

"Yes ma'am." They both said together doing just that.

"Now, answer my question, why am I here!?" Sara asked.

"Okay, you wanna know, than you shall know, boss, she's ready for you." Widget said to the other girl in the chair.

"Huh, I don't understand." Sara said. The girl turned around & stood up walked up to Sara.

Sara just stared at what she was seeing. "Hello there, twin!" The girl said who was referred to EvilSara.

"Y-Y-Y-You, came back, but how?" Sara asked.

"Widget had recreated me & I returned, happy to see me?" EvilSara replied.

"It just that, its been so long since I mistakenly destroyed you." Sara said.

"Yeah, well, now its time for payback, now I'm going to get revenge on you twin." EvilSara said.

"Please, don't do this, I love you & so does Kelly." Sara said.

"I don't care, you are going to die very soon." EvilSara said.

"But can I at least call my sister & tell her I'm okay?" Sara asked.

"I suppose so, but you better not tell her where you at or your heart will stop beating as quick as possible." EvilSara said pulling out a knife and put up against Sara's back.

Sara used the keyboard to call her sister Kelly.

Meanwhile…..

"Where is Sara?" Kelly asked.

"I don't know, but we will find her soon." Yin replied.

BEEP! BEEP! "Oh, that's my phone." Kelly said answering it and it appeared to be her sister.

"Hello." Kelly said.

"Kelly." Sara said sweating a lot.

"Oh my god Sara, are you okay?" Kelly asked her sister.

"Oh my god Sara, let me talk to her!" Zack said taking the phone away from Kelly.

"Sara tell me, are you okay, who kidnap you?" Zack asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay, but I can't tell you who." Sara replied.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because if I do than I will die." Sara replied.

"Please, its not like she has a weapon on her." Zack said.

"Huh, she does, a knife behind my back." Sara said.

"Oh my god, let me talk to whoever is behind this." Zack said.

"Okay, hold on." Sara said. "EvilSara, my friend wants to talk to you." Sara said stepping aside from the TV screen.

"Alright." EvilSara said stepping in front of the large TV screen.

"Well, hello there." EvilSara said trying to talk in a innocent voice.

"Stop playing games with me & let Sara go immediately or you will get it." Zack said.

"Whatever, your little girlfriend is staying with me until I decide when she dies." EvilSara said.

"What do you mean by staying with you, she doesn't even know you." Zack said.

"Huh Zack, In fact I do know her." Sara said stepping beside her twin. "What, I don't understand." Zack said confused.

"She is my evil twin sister, See I----but she was cut off by her twin pushing her away from the screen making her fall on the floor.

"Sara!, I swear you'll pay for this!" Zack said.

"Yeah right, you will never find me or your precious girlfriend." EvilSara said.

"Oh yes we will!" Zack said.

"We'll see about that, later." EvilSara said pressing the off button to turn off the TV screen.

"Hello, Are you still there!?" Zack asked through the phone, but their was no answer.

"Oh crap!" Zack said hanging up the phone & giving it back to Kelly.

Back at the control room. Sara was still on the ground. EvilSara looked down at her twin glaring at her & grabbed her shirt & leaned her closer to her and said.

"Don't you ever say anything about our past, you got that!?" EvilSara said evilly.

"Yes, I do, let go of me, you are hurting me." Sara replied.

EvilSara had let go of Sara's shirt & fell back to the floor.

"What is wrong with you?" Sara asked.

"Nothing, now get out of my sight!" EvilSara replied.

"Okay, okay, I'll leave." Sara said standing up walking away, but X-2, Lilly & Rachel stood in front of her.

"Could you please move out of my way." Sara said trying to get to the other side but they just blocked her.

"If you think you are going to walk around his mansion, you are strongly mistaken." X-2 said.

"But I'm not going to touch anything." Sara said.

"No, we can't trust you wondering around this place." Rachel said.

"I'm not going to sneak out." Sara said.

"Yeah, whatever, we know you are lying, now come on & Marvin will led you back to your room." Lilly said.

"Follow me please." X-2 said. Sara sighs. "Okay." She said following behind.

Meanwhile….

Yin, Yang, Zack, Kelly & Jade were in a forest looking for Sara who was no where to be found.

"This is so weird, I mean Sara gets kidnapped over night & now its like just disappeared without any clues left behind." Kelly said, holding Jade in her arms.

"Kelly, there is no need to complain, me as a woo foo warrior is very smart, I look really closely before I move on." Yin said.

"But how, I'm not as smart as you are, can you show me?" Kelly asked, sitting down on a rock still rocking Jade to sleep.

"Sure, I'll show you how." Yin started. "I've been practicing on my new powers, that I studied since last week." Yin said.

"Yeah, yeah, just get to it already!" Kelly said impatiently.

"Fine, if you are SO desperate!" Yin said rolling her eyes.

"Okay, here I go." Yin said. She crossed her legs & carried herself in the air with blue levitation around her.

Than Yin started saying these verses.

"**Me as a Woo Foo Warrior"**

"**Is coming to you this hour"**

"**To give me the strong mind of my power!"**

Yin think deeply and deeply in her mind and she said that line several times & her thoughts were growing bigger and bigger as her levitation also grew bigger as well.

Finally her levitation broke apart & Yin came falling down but was still in her position, but coming down slowly and sat on the ground & opened her eyes.

"Ta da, what did you think about that!?" Yin asked.

"That was so AWESOME!" Kelly replied.

"Cool, so do you want to try it?" Yin asked.

"Sure, I love learning new things to become a woo foo warrior." Kelly said, putting Jade down on the rock.

"Okay, here I go." Kelly said. Kelly crossed her legs & tried to carried herself up in the air but she couldn't.

"Yin, why aren't I going up in the air yet?" Kelly asked still on the ground.

"Well, I believe its because, you are just being train, see, you are not quite considered to be a woo foo warrior yet." Yin replied.

"What, of course I'm a woo foo warrior, I've learned a lot of new things from Yang." Kelly said.

"I know, but------but Yin was cut off by Kelly saying.

"But what?, are you trying to tell me, I'm not a woo foo warrior?" Kelly asked furiously.

"No, I didn't say that, I said you are just being train before you can be a woo foo warrior." Yin replied.

Suddenly Kelly's eyes started to turn red. She was very furious with Yin. She started to bring up her magic which was the color red instead of purple.

"Nobody tells me, I'm not considered to be a woo foo warrior yet!" Kelly said walking up to Yin.

"Oh my god Kelly, your eyes, they changed." Yin said stepping back.

"You make me very angry & I am going to give you a piece of my mind!" Kelly said, throwing her energy beams at Yin.

"Foo field!" Yin said putting it over her to protect herself.

"Kelly, cool it!" Yang said running up to her & force her to the ground.

"You better let me go immediately blue boy!" Kelly said kicking him in the gut several times.

"Kelly, stop that right now!" Yang said.

"Never, now again I say, let me go!" Kelly said.

"Not until you calm down girl!" Yang said.

"Oh, I'll calm down alright." Kelly said. Kelly started to glow up some energy beams in her eyes and thrown it at Yang & went flying in the air.

"Auntie…." Jade said staring at her. "Shut up you raccoon baby!".

"WWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Jade yelled-crying very loud.

"Kelly, please take it easy, I didn't mean to say it like that, now please go back into a sweet little girl." Yin said.

"Uh, Fine!" Kelly said as her eyes went back to her normal color & went back to a sweet little girl again.

"What the heck was your problem girl!?" Yin asked.

"I don't know, I never knew I could do that." Kelly replied.

"Oh, well, let me show you how to use that power I show you." Yin said.

"Very well." Kelly said.

Meanwhile……

The sun had set & it was dark outside. The moon was out & the stars as well.

At the mansion, X-2 had led Sara back into the small bedroom.

"How long do I have to stay in here?" Sara asked.

"As long as we say, now stay here & don't try to escape from here." X-2 said.

"But Commander!" Sara said. "WHAT!?" X-2 asked.

"Its so hot, can you leave the door open a little please?" Sara begged.

"Oh, very well, but I will be watching you." X-2 said, leaving the door slightly open & left.

"Prefect, now all I got to do is get to the control room & call the woo foos back." Sara said to herself.

3 hours later….

Sara waited until everything was completely quiet & quietly opened the door & slip out and walked quietly down stairs.

Sara came to the control room & turned on the TV screen and dial the number, but before she could press 'talk' She heard someone coming.

"Oh no, someone is coming, I better hide." Sara said, trying to find a place to hide, until she hided behind the door.

It was X-2, Lilly & Rachel.

"Hey!" X-2 said running up the TV screen. "Who has been using this TV screen just now?" X-2 asked.

"I don't know, maybe the boss left it on by mistake." Rachel replied, turning the 'off' button.

"I am positive someone has been down here just now." X-2 said.

"Marvin, come on now, the boss probably came down here & forgot to turn off the TV screen." Lilly said.

"Yeah, well, whatever!" X-2 said.

"Now come on, you need some rest for tomorrow." Rachel said, taking his arm & dragging him up the stairs.

"Phew, that was close." Sara said, coming out of her hiding spot.

Sara again dialed the number to her sister's phone.

Finally Kelly appeared on the screen and so did the others.

"Hello there, this is Kelly Carey speaking, how may I help you?" Kelly asked through the phone.

"Kelly, its me Sara." Sara replied.

"Oh my god Sara, are you okay?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Sara replied.

"What are you talking on?" Kelly asked.

"I'm using the TV screen the boss use, I sneaked down here while they were asleep, so I could call you." Sara replied.

"Who's the boss?" Kelly asked.

"Kelly, why are you asking all these questions!?" Sara asked.

"But I'll answer it anyway, I can't tell you." Sara added.

"Just tell us, where are you." Kelly said.

"I'm in a mansion, but that's all I can say." Sara said.

"Don't worry, We will find you soon." Kelly said.

But before Sara could say something the TV screen went blank.

Sara quickly turned around & saw one of the Martians, which was Marvin.

"Aha, Just as I thought, it was you down here!" X-2 said.

"Please Commander, I just came down here to call my sister." Sara said, taking a step back.

"Yeah, well, I'm not up for excuses." X-2 said, taking out a laser.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Sara yelled, running away, but X-2 chased her all over the place.

Sara ran up the stairs. X-2 was at the bottom of the stairs trying to shoot at her, but she dodged his every attack.

Sara grabbed on a piece of a rope and swing to Marvin & kicked him in the face, knocking off his helmet.

"Why you little…….". X-2 said glaring at her.

"Whoa, you are so bald, no wonder you wear a helmet." Sara said, jumping down the rope.

"Shut up!" X-2 said walking up to her. Sara kept stepping back every time he took a step forward.

"Please Commander, don't do this to me." Sara said as she leaned up to the wall.

"Shut up, I don't want to hear it." X-2 said aiming his laser at her.

"I wish I had some magical powers!" Sara shouted. & by her wish something was coming up in her hands.

"What the-----

Finally it looked like an energy beam in both of her hands. It was the color blue. "Whoa, how did I that!?" Sara asked herself.

Than she throw it to Marvin & pushed him to the wall.

"Cool, I can't believe I did that." Sara said.

X-2 was shocked at what Sara had done. He rubbed his cue ball head and said. "I don't know how you did that, but I'm still going to hurt you." X-2 said standing up & shooting his laser at Sara.

"Oh know, I need those powers again!" Sara shouted & the energy beam kept coming up in her hands.

Sara jumped up & throw the energy beams at Marvin. "Oh dear!" X-2 said looking up in the air as he saw the energy beams come straight at him.

X-2 closed his eyes. But before he could get hit. "Foo-field." Someone said who was referred as Lilly.

"Its okay Marvin, I'm here to save you." Lilly said.

"Lilly, thank goodness you are here, she almost killed me!" X-2 said.

Lilly started to giggle. She tried to hold it back in, but she bought down the foo-field & laughed so hard that tear came down her face.

"Lilly, what is so funny?" X-2 asked confusedly.

"Nothing, I'm just laughing at--------. Lilly kept laughing & laughing.

"Lilly, are you laughing at me?" X-2 asked.

"No, what makes you think I'm laughing at YOU!?" Lilly asked as she was on the ground cracking up.

"LILLY!" X-2 yelled.

"Okay, okay, I'm laughing at you, because, cause……… "Ahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Lilly said still laughing, she couldn't get the word out.

"Lilly, please calm down & tell me why are you laughing at me." X-2 said.

Lilly pointed at his cue ball head. X-2 rubbed his bald head.

"Oh, but its NOT FUNNY! X-2 said.

"OH YES IT IS!" Lilly shouted.

"STOP LAUGHING IMMEDIATELY, THAT'S A DIRECT ORDER!" X-2 yelled.

"Okay Marvin, I'll try to." Lilly said.

"You better, Now snap back to reality!" X-2 said walking up to her.

"Sorry about that, so this girl, what is she doing in the control room?" Lilly asked.

"She told me that she---but Marvin was cut off by Sara saying.

"Excuse me, but I do have a name you know." Sara said.

"Oh, is it sausage face!" Lilly said.

"No you moron, its Sara!" Sara snapped back.

"Well excuse me!" Lilly said.

"Anyways, She I mean Sara had came down here to call her sister I think." X-2 replied.

"Really?" "What for?" Lilly asked Sara, walking up to her.

"That's none of your business!" Sara said pushing Lilly away from her.

"Why you little……. "Fists of Fire!" Lilly said, throwing it at her & it pushed her up against the wall.

"Owe." Sara said rubbing her head.

X-2 & Lilly stood before her, when she was still on the ground.

"What is going on in here?" EvilSara asked, coming in the control room.

"She came in here boss." X-2 replied.

"Commander & Lilly, go back in your room & I'll take care of her." EvilSara said.

"Yes ma'am." They both said together, leaving the control room.

Sara slid up from the floor. "I just came down here to talk to my sister." Sara said.

"First of all twin, you should have never came down here in the first place!" EvilSara said, glaring at her.

"I'm sorry." Sara said.

"Sorry doesn't make it any better, you are coming with me!" EvilSara said, grabbing her twin by the ear.

"Owe, owe, you are hurting me!" Sara said.

"Well too bad!" She said.

"Where are you taking me?" Sara asked, trying to get free of her twin's grip.

"Shut up!" EvilSara replied.

Finally Sara kicked her twin in the gut & took off running in the other direction.

"Oh, now you have really done it!" EvilSara said, running after her.

Sara ran down the halls & made a turn, but she was quickly pushed to the ground.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH, LET ME GO!" Sara yelled, kicking & screaming with all her might.

"I've never liked you in the first place, you slut!" EvilSara said, chocking her twin to death.

Sara hit her twin's face several times, but it was no use, her twin was way to strong for her.

Sara pulled out a pocket knife from her jeans & stabbed her twin on the neck.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" EvilSara screamed out, when blood started rolling down from her neck.

"Oh my god!" Sara said, running up to her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." Sara said, touching her neck & blood was on her hand.

EvilSara saw the pocket knife & pick it up.

"Oh my god!" Sara said trying to stand up, but she was stabbed on the leg.

"OUCH!" Sara screamed, as she felt the pain & their was blood rolling down.

Sara grabbed the pocket knife, but her twin grabbed it too.

"Let go!" Sara said, trying to yank it away from her hands.

"No way!" EvilSara said, trying to the same thing as well.

Finally the knife fell out of both of their hands & hit the floor.

"YOU SLUT!" EvilSara yelled, pushing her twin to the ground, chocking her half to death.

"SOMEBODY, HELP ME!" Sara yelled.

"SHUT UP!" EvilSara yelled. Finally EvilSara pulled out a larger large & try to stabbed her twin with it, but she grabbed the knife & tried to keep it away from her.

"AAAAAHHHH, SOMEONE HELP!" Sara yelled, once more.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" EvilSara yelled, aiming the knife at her twin's chest, but before she could kill her twin someone said.

"GET AWAY FROM HER, DON'T YOU DARE HURT HER!" The person said who was referred to Marvin.

"Commander, help me." Sara said, dodging the knife from being stabbed from it.

"Don't worry, I'll save you." X-2 said. X-2 pulled out his laser & aimed at EvilSara.

"Drop the knife!" X-2 said.

"Please, twin, drop it." Sara begged her sister.

"UH!" EvilSara said, as she was about to stabbed Sara, but X-2 shot the first shot at EvilSara & she feel to the ground with the knife still in her hands.

X-2 ran up to her & kneeled down to her & lifted her head and said.

"Sara, are you okay?" X-2 asked, as he saw the bloody wound on her leg.

"I think so, but my leg hurts really bad." Sara replied.

"Its okay, Rachel, Lilly & I will help you." X-2 said, smiling at her.

"Thanks Commander." Sara said, as her eyes went blurry & her eyes closed.

"Oh dear!" X-2 said. "LIILY & RACHEL, GET IN HERE IMMEDIATELY!" X-2 called out.

"Yes Marvin, what is it?" Rachel said, as she came into the room and Lilly as well.

"Our boss had went out of control & hurt Sara and now she has a bloody wound on her leg." X-2 replied.

"Oh my god, we must help her." Lilly said.

"OH MY DEAR GOD LOOK AT THE BOSS!" Rachel screamed in horror.

EvilSara was bearly alive. She was moving a little bit.

"We can't let the boss die, even though she hurt Sara." Rachel said, kneeling down to her.

"Yeah, you're right." Lilly said.

Rachel put her hand on EvilSara's chest & used all her powers to bring her back to life.

EvilSara started to wake up. She sat up and said. "Commander, Lilly & Rachel, I thought I told you to stay in your room." EvilSara said, as her neck was still bloody.

"Yeah, but you hurt Sara on the leg & we are to take care of her." Rachel said.

"I don't think so, now leave right now!" EvilSara said, picking up the knife.

"Oh my god, please don't do it!" Rachel said, blocking Sara away from her.

EvilSara pushed Rachel away & also Marvin and Lilly as well. "Foo-Field." EvilSara said putting it on them so they couldn't escape.

EvilSara kneeled down at her twin. Who was still alive.

"This is the day you die, you horror!" EvilSara said aiming the knife at Sara's chest.

"NOOOOO!" X-2, Lilly & Rachel said together.

EvilSara stabbed Sara in the chest & took out the knife which was really bloody.

"Yes, I really killed her!" EvilSara said, looking at the bloody knife.

To be continued…..

"**Oh my god, EvilSara killed her twin in front of the Martians eyes."**

**This is can't be happening. But is Sara really dead? Did she saved herself from dying. Or was it too late& she's gone forever?**

**Find out on chapter 5 that will be posted soon.**


End file.
